


moonless nights and mother's armour

by kathleenfergie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, it's weird i know but i like writing for it, the goblin twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door of the tavern burst open, a loud bang reverberating throughout the small shack. Katrik looked up from his drink and the buxom blond on his lap to see his sister's face illuminated by the hundreds of floating candles. </p><p>a goblin twins oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonless nights and mother's armour

**Author's Note:**

> in 'only the trees shall know' there's a bit about mira pulling kat out of a tavern one night and this is just a little diddy explaining that. i know i write weird shit but indulge me for a moment and yeah it ends weird i just wanted to publish it and be done with it okay i am rambling it is 2am

The door of the tavern burst open, a loud bang reverberating throughout the small shack. Katrik looked up from his drink and the buxom blond on his lap to see his sister's face illuminated by the hundreds of floating candles that lit the dingy structure he sat in. He let out a slurred curse as she charged toward him, angular face set and decidedly fuming. He pushed the confused girl off of his lap before paying the barkeep, who gave the prince a knowing smirk.

"Good evening, sister." He said lightly as his pale twin thrust an arm forward and hooked his ear in her palm. "Gods, Mira, what's with you?"

She pulled him out of his chair and stormed out of the tavern, him hissing all the way. Before slamming the door closed with a wave of angry magic, she sent a hex to the blonde, continuing to drag her brother away from the place. He stumbled along, the large amount of mead he drank coursing through his blood.

"I swear if our mother could see you right now, you foul sod," she spat, the dark, moonless sky creating shadows on her angular face. In the dark she seemed to glow, however, as he had noticed more and more within their kind as time went by.

"I went for a drink, Mira, I didn't plunder a neighbouring kingdom," he replied, annoyed with the fair woman on his ear. Despite her thin structure, she was very strong, and his brute strength was no match for her anger.

"Oh, and who was that whore on your lap then, Kat? Were you planning on taking a mistress so early, before your stupid arse even placed itself on the throne?" She bit back, turning to face him.

"Dear sister, I hadn't so much as kissed her before you decided to make an entrance," he smiled sarcastically before disentangling himself from her. "Where I come and go is of no concern to you, Mira, don't get so worked up about it all. I could have easily drank my face off at tonight's banquet, but as I find court conversation drier than the very earth we stand on, I chose a more suitable place of entertainment." He was drunk enough to be slightly off-balance, but as he was gifted with natural eloquence whence sober, his speech was not as greatly affected.

"We were supposed to perform tonight, as you already knew, and Father is ready to have your head served on a platter. I looked like a fool, Katrik! You disgraced the High King, who Father spent the rest of the banquet fuming next to." She paused, pushing a blonde lock out of her face. "You humiliated me, Kat."

"And I apologize, Mira, but I should get a say in whether or not I would like to be used a court puppet, with Father at the strings." He waved his arms in frustration. "He expects too much of us. We are his children, not his servants. The High King thinks more of you than I, anyhow. He lives to see the day I die before making it on the throne."

"Don't you dare, Katrik, don't you talk about death like it is trivial," Miraya harshly whispered to him, backing away from her tall twin's form. She shuddered in the night's breeze, and just then did Katrik take in her appearance.

He had known what her gown for the banquet was supposed to look like, but it was nowhere close to the clothing she was wearing at the moment. Her arms were bare excep for black leather cuffs adorning each forearm, her silver sleeveless gown of layered chiffon tight against her chest. Its neckline plunged deep past her chesplate, to be replaced by a black waist cincher, straps and circlets decorating its front. The skirt flowed like smoke, slits revealing her masculine black breeches and knee high leather boots. She looked beautiful, he thought. She looked like a Queen, which gave him his next question.

"Are you wearing Mother's armour?" He asked, awed and perplexed all at the same time. He recognized the outfit from the many times their mother had taken sovereign over the labyrinth in their father's absences. All that missing was the medallion that would be nestled between his sisters luscious breasts. They were much larger than their mother's and so the dress left little to the imagination. "Gods, Mira, sister mine, it seems as if you were worried for my safety. Such an outfit is meant only for battle." He smirked as his twin huffed.

"You rarely miss court, idiot, and I grow anxious when you are not at my side." It was then her time to smirk. "Besides, in his anger, Father set fire to our armoir. He refused to keep his magic from my clothing and so I had nothing to wear besides my finery. Mother has no idea, and she hardly needs it with Father at home."

"Minx," he spat affectionately and she bowed before him.

"Indeed. Just as my mother before me." She grew serious for a moment. "Why did you leave me alone, Katrik? Could you not have come for me?"

The brunette's heart panged at the pain in his sister's voice and he came forward, placing his hands on her bare arms.

"I did not think it would affect you so, my love, and for that I am deeply sorry." She looked up, and her jade eyes pierced his, the lights from the tavern windows illuminating their coldness.

"Did you not also think that I wouldn't find you here with that girl on your lap, and that I wouldn't notice how much she looked like me?" She pulled away from his touch but he held fast. "I have no time for your simpering apologies when you treat me so rudely, dear brother."

He was still, his hands clenched around her hard biceps, and he understood the look in his twin's eyes.

"I would not have bedded her, Miraya, and you know that." He took one of her hands in between his palms, gently kissing the knuckles. "These lips have touched no others but yours, these hands have seen no delicious flesh but that of your beautiful form."

"You thought about it." He shook his head once. "Don't lie to me, Kat, it's unbecoming of you." She was hurt, he could tell, and she shied away from him, pulling her hand back, hugging the tight leather around her waist. In the outfit, Katrik thought that his sister looked more the part than his own mother.

"I would not lie to you, sister mine." She shook her head and turned away from him as her encircled his arms around her waist, holding her against him softly. He fit his head into the hollow of her neck, pressing featherlight kisses to the soft flesh, and began to sway, her silvery dress licking at his breeches.

"You treat me like Bog scum, Katrik." She hissed into his ear, tears flooding her voice. He tightened his hold around her, rubbing between her shoulder blades. "I am your sister, your twin, we share a bed and yet you act as if I am another peasant among the marketplace, only pretty to look at and too unimportant to mind whether or not you lash me."

"You know I care for you more than that, Mira." He told her, bringing his head up to kiss her cheek, only pressing his lips harder when she flinched. In his state he couldn't register her anger, only pleading his case more and more. "I care for you more than I do our baby siblings we parent each day, more than the mead in my body, more than each jewel woven into my hair, more than each moonless night. You are what puts the stars in my eyes, Mira, what gives me life." Katrik paused, smoothing her blond locks away from her proud forehead.

“You lie,” she spat.

“No,” he replied, continuing to sway. She pushed against his forearms and he reluctantly let go. 

“Come on, Katrik, we need to return.” Miraya walked ahead of him, the night wind pushing her skirt behind her and Katrik followed, mesmerized by the divine image of his sister. She seemed so beautiful to him some nights that he could not fathom how they were from the same womb. He knew of his own good looks, but they paled in comparison to the elven creature before him, a reflection of their harsh father. 

He came to walk beside her and caught her hand in his palm, squeezing it once. 

“I am deeply sorry, my love,” he tells her, bringing the hand she has made into a fist up to his lips, kissing it many times. He does not let go after he does this, and they continue to walk down the Goblin City’s main street together. 

She has not forgiven him, but she allows the contact, knowing he will fully regret his actions in the morning, and then she can deliver worse punishment.


End file.
